


The most wonderful time of the year

by Qwerty1



Series: The Rose Tyler adventures [8]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Christmas fic, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8956369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwerty1/pseuds/Qwerty1
Summary: Rose has been through quite a few hard times in her life, some of which remind themselfs on her first christmas with her new-new Doctor.





	

He finds her in their shared bedroom, sitting on the bed and staring out the window.  
"That's it, the tree is up! Now, you better help me decorate it! No, you know what? You _have_ to help me decorate it, since I went into all that trouble with putting the tree up! Not that I would ever actually force you to, but you kn- Rose?"

The Doctor cuts his sentence short in horror at the small sob coming from his girlfriend. She's facing away from him, but he can still see her shoulders shaking.

He rushes to her side, kneeling beside her. There are tears running down her cheeks.  
"Rose? Rose? Love, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"  
She smiles weakly, wiping her face with her sleeve.  
"It's stupid, but... The first christmas I spent with you was possibly the best one I'd ever had, and then when I lost you... I've spent all the latest christmases just looking out the window... Waiting for you to come and get me. I was just... Just sad the entire time, I guess. And, well, that might still be in my mind, cause-"

She isn't really able to say anything else before breaking down, sobs shaking her body. He gets up on the bed beside her, pulling her close to him as she cries.  
"Oh, Rose. It's alright, it's okay. I've got you. I'm here now. I'm so sorry for what happened. I'm so sorry. But, I'm here now. I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me, remember?"  
At that last part, Rose looks up at him with a tiny smile. He pulls back enough to press a kiss to her forehead. Her smile at that.

Neither of them really knows how long they sit like that, arms wrapped around each other. They don't seem to care, though. Rose eventually starts to move again, stretching her limbs. The Doctor loosens his grip on her to allow her to turn around and look at him.  
"I promise you, Rose, I will make sure this christmas will be the best you've ever had", he whispers.  
"I already know it will be, Doctor. Cause you're here now, and you can stay with me. If you want..."  
"Of course I want", he says, proving his point with a kiss to her lips.

"So, about that tree...?" the Doctor begins softly.  
She nods.  
"Yes, I'd love to help you decorate."  
They share one last kiss before standing up, hand in hand.

Rose has got a feeling this christmas is going to be a really great one.


End file.
